The Echo Order
The Echo-Order is a Toontown Rewritten (and former Toontown Online) hacker clan. It is led by a male, green crocodile named Count Croc. Count Croc wears a purple shirt and yellow shorts. Count Croc is the first Toontown Rewritten hacker ever since Toontown Rewritten was released to the public. Although, he was roaming the game during Beta and Playlines. He even played Toontown Online during the year of 2005. When Toontown Online was still a living game, he wasn't a crocodile because crocodiles were never a Toon Species on Toontown Online. Back on Toontown Online, He was a male, green rabbit named Count Rabbit. He began hacking Toontown Online during 2011, and quit the game during 2012. He rejoined Toontown Rewritten during playlines, which took place in between Alpha and Beta. He still continued to hack when Playlines were finished and Beta was released. Even now, he still hacks Toontown Rewritten while it is public. So, he is an elder Toontown hacker and is very experienced. When someone asks him if he hacks, he answers "No, it's just a glitch.", even though that is a lie. The hacks he does don't have glitch versions. He is typically seen Chip 'N Dale's Acorn Acres, Bounceboro. Count Croc is extremely dangerous, and even more experienced and dangerous than most of the other members and leaders of The Echo-Order, which is a hacking clan that Count Croc has led since 2011. Only now, The Echo-Order has grown up to over 1000 members and 500 active members. It has always had 4 leaders, as that is the leader limit. The rest of the leaders are a short, green deer named Riddleton, and a tall, purple monkey named Bonkers. Count Croc's position in The Echo-Order is to steal and delete accounts, bypass Toonguard, give orders to other members and leaders, and give messages to other Toons that "ECHO ORDER IS COMING!!!", as a warning that they are a threat to the Toontown Rewritten Community and the Toontown Rewritten Team. I am the leader of The R.E.B.E.L. Clan, which is meant to rebel against The Echo-Order and bring justice and peace to Toontown Rewritten. Also, we are to make sure that their evil plans do not work. Most of the time they do, so we need to work on making them not work. The Echo-Order said that their final plan is to cause a clone invasion just like on Toontown Online, which will cause severe lag and a ton of disconnections from Toontown Rewritten. They even said they will frame my clan (The R.E.B.E.L. Clan) because we, apparently, are a threat to them. So, if their plans succeeds, there WILL be severe lag, there WILL be tons of Toons disconnecting. There WILL be an end to The R.E.B.E.L. Clan. Which means, if there are zero clans that are willing to take on The Echo-Cult, then Toontown Rewritten is doomed. We need to outnumber The Echo-Order in clans, then we will win against The Echo-Order and save Toontown Rewritten from Count Croc! Category:Hacker clans Category:Hacker Clans Category:Toontown Clans Category:Harmful Clans Category:Evil Clans Category:Clans that were created for revenge